


恃宠而骄

by Mikrokosmos701



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikrokosmos701/pseuds/Mikrokosmos701
Summary: 文不对题 快乐95
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 6





	恃宠而骄

时间是二月七号晚上八点半，金珉奎醉醺醺的窝在一家club角落的沙发里和自己的好友们控诉自己的年上男朋友。

“你们说顺荣哥是不是太过分了！我当时明明在开会哎！他竟然让我远程教他怎么用微波炉！”金珉奎的脸不知道是因为酒精的作用还是因为气愤，两颊变得红红的。  
“还有还有…还有那一次！我出差那次！我都已经和顺荣报备了的，酒店名字和房间号都发给他了，他还非要我从酒店门口就开视频一直到我睡着！连我洗澡的时候都不能关！还说什么要给我唱歌……”  
“是有点过分了哈……”身边的好友看着金珉奎那张义愤填膺的脸，只能顺着他的话头来讲。  
“不许你说顺荣哥不好！”金珉奎猛地转头瞪向李硕珉，手里的酒都洒了一点出来。李硕珉听了他的话不禁翻了一个白眼。

夫胜宽一巴掌拍到金珉奎头上，气哼哼的回他：“金珉奎你没病吧，你到底是在和我们吐槽顺荣哥还是在变相的秀恩爱啊。”  
李硕珉也说：“你要不喜欢的话就和顺荣哥说啊，你不  
能这么一直顺着他啊。”  
夫胜宽也在一边帮腔：“就是，我看顺荣哥就是被你惯坏了。”  
金珉奎又不乐意了：“谁说我不喜欢了！我就乐意惯着他怎么了！我喜欢顺荣哥他乐意怎么干就怎么干！”  
一直在一旁默默喝酒的徐明浩不禁噎了一下，轻飘飘的吐出几个字：“我看你就是欠。”

眼看着马上就要十一点了，三个人好说歹说才把金珉奎拖上车打算送他回家。  
“珉奎啊，祝你好运。”三个人把金珉奎尽职尽责的送到了小区单元楼下，留下这么一句话就潇洒的走了。  
刚刚进入二月的天气还是凉飕飕的，金珉奎被风一吹打了个冷战，倒是清醒了不少，他认命的揉了揉有些凌乱的头发，嘟囔了一句转身进了电梯。

家里权顺荣早就接到了徐明浩的电话，熬好了醒酒汤坐在沙发上等金珉奎回来。  
金珉奎打开门进去的时候看到的就是这么一幅景象。权顺荣只穿了一件白色的衬衫，看尺码不像是权顺荣的而是自己的。可能是等的时间有些长，此时的权顺荣坐在沙发上头一点一点的，面前的桌上还放着一碗醒酒汤。  
金珉奎不禁在心里有些埋怨自己，闲着没事出去和他们喝什么酒啊！白白让顺荣等自己这么长时间。  
他轻手轻脚的走到权顺荣身边坐了下来，本来想喝了醒酒汤就抱权顺荣回去睡觉的，没想到他才刚刚坐下权顺荣就醒了。

“珉奎回来了？”权顺荣的眼神因为困显得有些迷离，眼眶里还有一些生理性的泪水，配着那双眼尾上挑的凤眼看的金珉奎心里一荡。  
“回来了，顺荣困了就去睡吧，不用等我的。”金珉奎伸手覆上权顺荣柔顺的发顶揉了揉，声音里带着一丝低哑。  
随后他看看权顺荣的衣服，喉结不禁上下滚动了几下。他咽了咽口水帮权顺荣把有些掉下去的衣领往上提了提，再开口的时候就带了几分责备：“哥怎么这样穿，现在天气还这么凉，你这样穿小心感冒，到时候哥又要撒泼打滚的喊不要吃药了。”  
“我想这么穿嘛，再说家里有暖气的。还有，你这么晚还不回来，我想等你嘛。”权顺荣手脚并用的缠上金珉奎，带着一点撒娇意味的话语让金珉奎全身开始有些燥热。  
他刚想向自己怀里的哥哥讨一个亲吻，就被毫不留情的推开了：“你身上都是酒味，好难闻，把汤喝了赶紧去洗澡！”  
金珉奎看着权顺荣毫不留恋走向卧室的背影瘪了瘪嘴，他端起桌上的醒酒汤一口气喝掉转身进了浴室。

接下来的事是金珉奎没想到的，他的哥哥今天让人意料之外的主动。  
从浴室出来的金珉奎全身上下只围了一条浴巾，小麦色的六块腹肌彰显着主人的健身成果，棕色的头发也在湿嗒嗒的往下滴着水，顺着腹肌的线条滚落到浴巾包裹着看不到的地方。  
权顺荣即便是和金珉奎在一起好几年了，每次看到这样的金珉奎还是会在心里大喊一句好帅。  
洗完澡的金珉奎此时酒也醒的差不多了，他傻乎乎的笑着就要凑到坐在床上的权顺荣跟前讨要刚才那个没能得逞的吻，却又被权顺荣一把推开了。  
被拒绝两次的金珉奎有些慌，他的哥哥是不是因为自己出去喝酒还背后说他的事情生气了？  
“顺荣……”金珉奎才刚开口，那句“你是不是生气了”还没来得及问出口，就被权顺荣摁倒在床上用自己的领带把双手捆在了床头上。  
“珉奎今天什么都不用做，只要躺着就好了哦。”权顺荣抢在金珉奎前面快速的说出了这句话，看着金珉奎有些懵的表情有些好笑。

直到权顺荣吻上金珉奎的时候，他才反应过来他亲爱的哥哥说的是什么意思。  
权顺荣跨坐在金珉奎身上，俯下身下去和金珉奎接吻，一双白嫩的肉手也不闲着，在金珉奎身上来回的抚摸着，惹得金珉奎不禁从口中泄出一声舒服的低吟。  
权顺荣柔软的小舌在金珉奎口中搅动着，金珉奎的手动不了只能热烈的回应着。权顺荣细细的舔过金珉奎的牙齿，又勾着金珉奎的舌头来回拉扯，最后他又极其留恋的舔过金珉奎那颗虎牙，在他嘴上重重的亲了一下，发出“啵”的一声。

“顺荣……”金珉奎的火已经被权顺荣勾了出来，他死死的盯着自己身上的权顺荣。因为刚刚接过吻的原因，权顺荣的眼睛和脸上都泛着情欲，嘴角还挂着一丝亮晶晶的口水。  
男友风的衬衫也因为刚才的俯身领口开的更大，露出精致小巧的锁骨和一大片白嫩的胸膛。  
“顺荣不是说我只要躺着就好了吗？才只是接个吻顺荣就不行了吗？”金珉奎得了便宜还卖乖，他看着身上还在喘息的权顺荣打趣道。  
“你才不行了呢！”权顺荣对他翻了个白眼，又俯下身去亲吻金珉奎胸前的那两点。

以往做爱的时候都是金珉奎这么对权顺荣，今天却是反了过来。金珉奎是头一次被人亲吻乳头，而权顺荣也是第一次去亲吻一个人，他的动作还显得有些笨拙。  
他伸出舌头去舔舐那挺立的一点，另一只手学着金珉奎之前对他的样子去揉捏另外一处挺立。  
金珉奎眼神晦暗不明的盯着在他胸前动作的权顺荣，嘴里还是不可遏制的发出了舒服的喘息。  
权顺荣还在回想着金珉奎的动作，他把整个乳晕都含进嘴里，用舌头小心的在乳头上打转，最后用牙齿轻轻的噬咬着。尽管权顺荣已经很小心了，但他毕竟是第一次做，还是不可避免的咬疼了金珉奎。  
“珉奎对不起…我也是第一次做……”权顺荣抬起头小心翼翼的对金珉奎道歉，眼睛里亮亮的，嘴巴也红红的，微微张着嘴巴的样子看的金珉奎失了神。  
“没关系，顺荣已经做的很好了。”金珉奎看着这样的权顺荣笑着安慰他。

权顺荣听了金珉奎的话又凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后解开了金珉奎的浴巾，那粗大的性器就这么暴露在了空气里。  
权顺荣掉了个方向伸手握住了金珉奎的性器，那双冰凉的小手一碰到火热的性器就让金珉奎深吸了一口气。  
“顺荣，把内裤脱了，我帮你扩张。”金珉奎的语气听起来像命令一样，权顺荣有些不开心的撅起了嘴：“不要，我自己会扩张。”  
“顺荣乖，让我帮帮你好不好？”金珉奎的语气软了几分。  
“不要。”权顺荣还是利落的拒绝了，之后也不搭理金珉奎了，独自俯下身去用嘴帮独自俯下身去用嘴帮金珉奎口。

权顺荣才只是刚刚含住一个头就感觉到仿佛又粗壮了几分，于是他更卖力的往下含了几分。  
金珉奎是知道的，权顺荣嘴巴小小的，吃东西都一口一口的，要让他含住这根确实是有些困难。  
可权顺荣并不放弃，他一点点的往下吞的同时还不忘用舌头舔舐柱身。帮别人口也是权顺荣第一次做，平时都是金珉奎帮他口，到他做的时候才知道原来帮别人口也是件技术活。  
权顺荣小心的顺着柱身上的沟壑一点点的舔舐着，灵巧的舌头不停的在玲口处打转。权顺荣很贴心的把囊袋也照顾到了，他用手帮金珉奎撸动着柱身，专心致志的去舔舐刚才被他冷落的囊袋。金珉奎头一次被权顺荣口，虽然权顺荣动作还有些青涩，但这件事是权顺荣本身做就让金珉奎爽的头皮发麻。  
权顺荣又顺着柱身慢慢的舔回去，最后又含住了整根慢慢的动作着。金珉奎看着埋头在自己腿间吞吐的权顺荣，声音低哑的不像话：“顺荣快让开，我要射了。”  
可权顺荣像没听到他说的话似的，还在卖力的上下吞吐着。  
“顺荣…听话。”金珉奎皱紧了眉头，快感一阵接着一阵，但权顺荣丝毫没有要让开的意思，最后金珉奎拧不过还是射在了权顺荣嘴里。

“没关系，因为是珉奎，所以没关系的。”权顺荣笑着看向金珉奎，下巴处还带着金珉奎刚才喷射出的精液。  
金珉奎看着这样的权顺荣，清纯里还带着一丝肉感的妩媚，金珉奎忍不住在心里叹了口气，他这辈子怕是栽倒权顺荣手里了。  
“顺荣，帮我解开吧。”金珉奎话里带着恳求的意味，但今天权顺荣却是铁了心了。  
“不行，我说过今天我来的，你只要躺着就行了。”权顺荣说着从床头柜里取出了润滑剂，挤了一些在自己手里，脱掉内裤伸向了自己的后庭。

毕竟是自己润滑，总归有些不方便，权顺荣才刚刚伸进去一根手指就有些腿软，但他的话已经放出去了，只能硬着头皮自己慢慢来了。  
权顺荣坐在金珉奎的对面，两条腿大刺刺的长着，正对着金珉奎的视线。  
权顺荣嘴里溢出几声呻吟，又慢慢的塞进去一根手指。金珉奎看着权顺荣的动作，刚刚才射过的性器又硬了起来。他一声不响的盯着权顺荣自己用手指给自己扩张，心里不知道在想什么。  
权顺荣此刻却是有些气喘吁吁，他慢慢的用两根手指在自己里面搅动着，嘴里喊着金珉奎的名字又塞进去第三根手指。  
第三根手指塞进去的瞬间权顺荣忍不住叫出了声，他的眼神也开始变得涣散，那张小小的，粉嫩的嘴巴也在一声声的叫着金珉奎。  
而金珉奎也不知道是因为空调开的太热，还是刚才的画面太过香艳，他的额头竟然有了汗珠。

权顺荣这才算给自己扩张完，就已经有些出汗了，他委屈巴巴的爬到金珉奎身上，握着金珉奎的性器轻轻的撸动这，然后对准自己的穴口慢慢的坐了下去。  
坐下去的时候权顺荣忍不住尖叫出声：“珉奎——”  
才刚刚坐下去权顺荣就累的不想动了，他眨巴着眼睛看向金珉奎。金珉奎低笑了一声，往上挺了挺腰，笑着开口：“顺荣，不要光坐着，动一动，这样你才能爽。”  
权顺荣听了咬了咬牙，伸手摁着金珉奎的腹肌开始慢慢的上下动着。  
骑乘位确实是很费体力的，权顺荣慢慢的坐起来，坐下去的时候却总是把握不好力度，每次都能顶到最里面。金珉奎的粗大慢慢摩擦着权顺荣的敏感点，惹得权顺荣眼里有了些雾气。  
他自暴自弃的坐下去就不再起来了，耍赖似的看着金珉奎：“珉奎…我好累……”  
金珉奎无奈的看着他笑，能怎么办呢，他自己惯坏的人总归怨不得别人。

被解开双手的金珉奎像是被解开了封印，他翻身把权顺荣压倒在床上，用牙齿磨蹭着权顺荣小巧的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻的呼气：“顺荣今天怎么这么主动？”  
权顺荣一口咬在他肩膀上，留下一个小小的牙印，凶巴巴的问他：“干嘛？我主动你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”金珉奎回答的同时一个挺身又进入了权顺荣。  
权顺荣伸长了脖子溢出一声舒服的喟叹，果然还是自己闲着最舒服。

金珉奎埋头在权顺荣胸前啃噬着，下身动作也不停，一下一下每次都顶到最深处，找准了权顺荣的前列腺不停的冲撞着。  
权顺荣爽的嘴里只能没有章法的叫着金珉奎的名字：“珉奎…珉奎…慢一点……不要再顶那里了啊……”  
他的两只胳膊紧紧的搂着金珉奎棕色的头发，任他在自己身上各处留下自己的痕迹。  
金珉奎的手也没闲着，他一只手揉捏着权顺荣白嫩的臀瓣，另一只手帮权顺荣在他小巧的性器上撸动着。  
权顺荣的两条腿也缠在金珉奎腰上，整个人随着金珉奎的动作沉浮着，他此时根本没有别的想法，嘴巴张开着，有些口水控制不住的从嘴角边溢出，眼睛里除了情欲找不出别的情绪。

金珉奎队权顺荣的身体熟悉的不得了，他听到权顺荣的呼吸开始变得有些急促便知道他这是要射了。金珉奎坏心眼的用大拇指堵住了权顺荣的玲口，就是不让他射。  
权顺荣急的眼泪都要出来了，也说不上到底是生理上的还是心理上的。  
“珉奎珉奎，好哥哥…我好难受……让我射吧……”权顺荣压低了嗓音冲金珉奎撒娇，金珉奎最是见不得这样的权顺荣了，他低头在权顺荣小巧的鼻子上亲了一下，松开手让他痛快的射了出来。

权顺荣射出来之后金珉奎又加快了顶弄的速度，感觉最后快要到达临界点的时候刚想拔出来射在外面的时候，他被权顺荣拉住了胳膊。  
“珉奎，射在里面吧，我没关系的。”权顺荣冲他笑的甜，金珉奎被他的笑晃了眼，低吼一声射在了权顺荣体内。  
随后两个人不知道又在床上做了多少次，最后金珉奎被权顺荣用脚抵住胸膛骂他：“你是狗嘛金珉奎！抱我去洗澡！”  
他家的王发话了，金珉奎哪敢不从，他从床上打横抱起权顺荣走向浴室。

权顺荣深深的觉得让金珉奎抱他去洗澡是一件错误的事，本来金珉奎是在帮他清理体内，可清理着仿佛又变了味。  
金珉奎的手指在权顺荣的后穴里扣扣挖挖的把自己射进去的清理干净后，手又不老实的在穴口处打转，他在权顺荣后背上落下一个吻，低低的叫他的名字：“顺荣……”  
权顺荣被抬起了一条腿，上身贴在冷冰冰的瓷砖上，两只胳膊被迫锁在金珉奎怀里，金珉奎低头在他白皙的肩头上细细的舔舐着，刺激的权顺荣身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
金珉奎的下身也不停的向前耸动着，权顺荣控制不住的想向下滑，却又被金珉奎一把捞起来摁在墙上操，权顺荣被顶撞的说话也断断续续，但还是要把心中的怒火发泄出来。

“操……金珉奎…你他妈不是人… 你死了…真的狗……”  
“嗯，不做人了，汪汪。”


End file.
